build_and_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
TomCharman
TomCharman (the 2nd memiest guy in history) is a Robloxian in Build and RP. He likes minimaps (really likes minimaps) and is a pretty good builder. He has made many Level Pad maps and is all around a cool guy. Facts * These are facts about me. * I like minimaps. I really like minimaps. * My real name is Memer McFartsalot. * The above fact is false. * I made a replica of Port Prisma, which everyone thought was amazing. * I revived level pads. ...Not sure how that matters, but whatever. * I like visors. To-do List * Introduce the new characters * Kill off another character(Yes, you heard me say "kill off".) * Work a little more on other stuff * Maybe remake a few of my old maps, they deserve some New Tom Building Skills. * Moar character development! * Continue to wonder why I made BRPonopoly and proceeded to do absolutely nothing with it. * Make moar minimaps Characters created 'GP '- GP(Real name: Gary Pomson) is a recreation of Tom in the BRPiverse. He's best known for destroying U6 entirely, and working with the Phantoms. 'Sawyer '- Sawyer L. Catraz is a worker at Bubs' Concession Stand, and is most known for doing absolutely nothing. He is also very interested in sports, and is a fan of both the Tennessee Volunteers and the Green Bay Packers. Sawyer has a brother and a sister, who have both not been introduced yet. ...Or have they? 'Nil '- Nil is one of the most mysterious characters in BRP. Nobody knows his actual name, age, family members or backstory. He was turned into a Phantom when the Corruption Altar crashed into him at his mansion. 'Ember '- Okay, I didn't really ''create Ember, but I remade him into a different character. Ember is the past version of Flare, one of the Gem Humans. He is able to control fire and lava, and has a serious flirting problem. BrickleBot - BrickleBot is a crazy, nonsensical robotic copy of Brickle, made solely to annoy the hell out of BroqueBot. Has a strange interest in ARGs, so if there happens to be one, blame him. '''Other '- There are a few other characters that I haven't introduced in a BRP RP yet, but they do have sprites. I would ''name them, but you deserve a surprise. Other characters '''Brickle '- Probably my most frequent character is Brickle. He's a Brock from The Fronx, who loves gardening and machinery. He uses wrenches as weapons, and has great defense. He also owns the All Stop Garden Shop. 'Jellytin '- Jellytin is Gelatin from BFDIA(or IDFB for you kool kids), except he has a :> smile and he can't talk. He has developed a (non-romantic) relationship with Celeste, and even lives in her mansion. He also owns an apartment. 'Dr. Eggman '- One of my few villianous characters, Dr. Eggman owns a flying airship known as the Egg Bullet, where he records his TV shows, Cooking with Eggman and its spinoff Cooking with Phantom 2, and plans his schemes. 'GB '- Probably my most forgotten character, Generic Brock is known for being a narrator and following the heroes around where they go. He has so far only appeared in one roleplay. 'Other '- There are like a bajillion other characters I have used, and if I tried naming them all this list would be as long as the U.S. Constitution. So I won't. c: Images See also TomCharman's Type ChartCategory:Players